Hamato Elsa (English version)
by moonlight1620
Summary: Elsa Hamato does not control his powers but the problem is when it rises to the surface, now she and her siblings will have new adventures and new enemies and new powers that have the mission to involve people she loves in his destiny along with a sad, painful and powerful curse.
1. Rise Of The Ninjas Part 1

There was some debate. She had insulted Donnie by accident ( "He may be taller than me, but I'm still faster than him") and congratulated Raph, also by accident ( "Only Raphael is stronger than me"), insult to Leo ( "I could beat Leonardo!"), and had a bit of an argument with his father, most of which she did not understand.

Finally, as she had used to Donatello and Raphael as very vague basis of his argument, he was allowed to fight whoever wins the round.

His brothers fought each other. Leo and Mikey stood, both saron their weapons.

Elsa stared hard at each other for at least seven seconds. "I bet Mikey"

Yes, Leo was probably the best fighter of them all. Elsa would be willing to admit that (along with some jokes about what Leo was not good), Raph would have to be put on the shelf, I would probably agree Donnie and Mikey definitely agree. But Leo only played by the rules (or at least he tried). And that was sometimes harmful. Mikey was much more flexible in their abilities, and tended to talk a lot, which was both annoying and a good distraction, and was very protective of her younger siblings particularly with her, as it was the smallest and was human

"Oh yeah!" Mikey said, twirling his nunchucks and running for his brother. "Miguel Angel I go into action!"

Leo opened, and Mikey dodged, jumping and landing behind Leo, who turned, eyes narrowed. "You do not know what to do!"

Mikey said confidently, busting some fancy moves with his nunchakus.

Leo lunged forward, one took another blow, Mikey dodged again.

"I'm here!"

As fast as lightning, Leo turned to where Mikey dodged, but not quickly enough as his younger brother dodged again.

"I'm there!"

Leo took his katana before him, and Elsa could not tell if his expression meant irritation or concentration.

"I can be anywhere!" Mikey said, with one knee on the ground. Her eyes widened when Leo took another dart forward, and he only managed to dodge. "How can you stop what you can not see go"

"Mikey stops making fun of Leo" Elsa said as a small laugh mouth was covered. Mikey smiled. Mikey and Leo were to each other for the final blow and Leo use the blunt end of his katana to hit Mikey in the stomach. Mikey rolled next to Leo and stopped. Then he fell to the ground breathless.

"So". Leo said smugly.

"Very good, Leo." Mikey said, his voice breaking. On the other side of the room a masked turtle purple Bo was spinning pretty impressive one timber. A red masked turtle neck broken.

"Okay Donnie. Lower your Bo and nobody gets hurt." said the red turtle.

"You said that last time and hurt me." Donnie complained frowning.

"Si..pero less than it could have." Raph argument

"Yes of course." Donnie said. Donnie then began attacking Raph swinging and turning his Bo on it. Then the Bo suddenly disappeared from Donnies hands. He looked up and saw Raph had his Bo. Raph turned the Bo before breaking into his knee.

"He should lower the Elsa?" Mikey asked his human teenage sister.

"The most reasonable." Elsa said.

"I would have dropped?" Donnie asked Raph.

"I would have dropped." Raph said. Then he ran and began beating Donnie in the head with the two pieces of broken Bo.

""Ow! Ok, ok! Ow! I'm down!" Donnie surrendered. Then he came and sat next to Elsa and Mikey.

"Nice try Donnie." Elsa said. Donnie smiled and frowned at Mikey when I stick my tongue out."Well, Rafael," you said Elsa, standing, and hitting the palm again "Are you sure you want to do this?" Elsa said, smiling. He knelt in front of his brother.

"I have principles," Raphael, also kneeling said. "Do not fight girls. But I always say you are no longer a girl and you're my sister ... anyway."

Elsa looked. "Well, let's see who is weak, my dear brother," she said softly, and both stood. Elsa's eyes narrowed. Ok, it was a little lower than Raphael, and maybe even faster, but Raph was certainly much stronger.

Green eyes were unnerving to say the least. Especially when they were Raph. It was definitely decide where it would be more painful to hit.

"Ok ..." She was probably going to regret this. She made the first move. Swinging a katana in the carapace of Raph, she somersaulted over his brother as he dodged and did a backflip keeping distance.

"Ha ha ha!" Elsa said mockingly. She held out her right katana and made a 'come and get it' gesture with it. "Alright, Raphael, put down the sticks and no one gets hurt, hm?"

Raph frowned, and ran toward her. He stabbed one of the sticks in the back of Elsa, swung the other at her side as she blocked the first with his katana. (Slices that, actually, 'Sorry, Donnie.) It was just a scratch, but felt the splinters entering his arm, and she screamed in surprise and fell backwards

"I'll ..!". Elsa raised her palm ...

"No power girl!" Leo said interrupting Elsa

"What? It's a joke!" Elsa said angrily

He examined his arm, but a cry of Raph drew his attention to it. Elsa gave another cry of alarm, and blocked one of the hits of his brother, only to be swept legs under it Raph grabbed one of his wrists, put a foot on his back, and forced her to drop her katana. "What do you think of me now, little sister?

"To hell with the rules! lose not an arm!" Elsa cry, quickly release your wrist grip Raph, taking it now to the single finger, she slipped below the even holding it, Raph fell running backs as Elsa put her foot in the shell. "You were saying brother ?

"Guuurl." Mikey whispered. "That was embarrassing."

Elsa let go of Raph and went to sit next to Mikey and Raph (embarrassed that her sister beat) knelt before Leo

"Onegai Shimasu" Leo said.

"Whatever you say." Raph said to not understand what Leo was saying in Japanese.

Leo pointed his sword while Raph Raph pulled his Sais and they told Leo. Both came to each other, blocking each other with their weapons attacked. Leo tried to hit Raph who dodged the attack. Raph turned their Sais before loading Leo again. I read again but Raph Raph Leo dodged and hit in the stomach. Leo went to the ground and wiped his feet Raphs him to the ground. Leo came to Raph Raph and blocked the attack just to get one of their sies knocked out of his hand. The volo by Donnie and Mikey Elsa.

"More careful next time!" Elsa shouted at the two turtles fighting.

"I am sorry." Raph and Leo both apologized before continuing the battle. They pay bother each other and short Leo Raph his katana and led out

of his hand. Raph put his hand sie Leo around and threw him to the ground. Leo groaned in pain.

"Good intent." Raph said with a smile.

"Yame" said a voice and everyone in the room looked a rat with red robes, everyone stood knee and bowed respectfully read

"They all did very well," Splinter said

"I did better." said Raph and Leo the look

"This is for personal improvement Raphael not to see who wins or loses," he said

"I know, Sensei," Raph said. "But, I won… and they lost." He clasped both hands behind his head in a confidently casual gesture.

Elsa couldn't help wincing as Splinter pressed a pressure point near Raph's neck, causing him to give a couple sounds of pain.

"But… what is really important is that we all did our best!" Raph said quickly. "Good job everyone!" he added, holding up a finger. He fell forward with a gasp as Splinter let go.

Their Sensei chuckled

.

Turtles, Splinter Elsa and were in the kitchen, the boys were eating algae with worms but only algae Elsa

"There is still some algae and worms if anyone wants ... someone?" Mikey asked

"Step" said Elsa

"No thanks," said Leo

"I'm fine" Raph said

"All yours," said Donnie

"Then no space left para..pastel" Mikey said showing a cake, turtles and Elsa looked astonished cake

"Oh if cake" Donnie said

"Made from algae," said Raph

"And worms" added Elsa

"That is made the cover?" I asked Leo

"Quedran not know," Mikey said "Happy mutation day!"

"Happy day of the mutation," said Elsa and turtles

"Oh yes today are 15 years our lives changed siemprey we become the strangest family" Splinter said

"Tell us the story Master Splinter" asked Mikey

"Michelangelo and the eh told many times" Splinter said

"Please please!" Mikey begged worst was quiet for Raph

"Please is the only way to silence Mikey" Raph said

"Oh okay ... many years ago when he was still human ... Elsa and I were leaving the pet store with four baby turtles" Story Spinter

"It's us and that's Elsa" Mikey commented

"If ... do not interrupt" Splinter said.

"We came across a strange man in the calle..algo I noticed him and decided to give"

"Do not continue this place in a place where you are not allowed to be in this place," the man said

"We have seen this place so you can no longer leave this place," said another to then tell the part of the mutation

"It was the beginning of our life together, was the mysterious substance of this silindro who gave life to us and granting him powers to Elsa"

explained Splinter

"Mommy" said Mikey embracing silindro

"Tell me Sensie because we have 15 years and Elsa 14 not think we're ready to come to the surface"

"Si" Splinter said

They cheered. Finally… finally they could come out of this claustrophobic hole! Andi liked it down here and all, it was their home after all, but there was so much to see out there, and by age five, all of them had become exceedingly restless.

"And no," their Sensei added.

They all groaned.

"Seriously?" Elsa said miserably.

"I hate when he does that…" said Raph.

"You have grown powerful, but you are still young," Splinter said gently. He stood up. "You lack the maturity to use your skills wisely."

"Well, some of us do." Elsa pointed out. "Have the maturity, I mean."

Splinter turned to her. " Elsa, confidence is a good thing when put to good use, but there is such a thing as too much of a good thing. And I am not sure I approve of your supreme confidence of your own responsibility."

"I'm responsible! Leo's responsible." Elsa said desperately.

"Hey, don't bring me into this!"

"So, Sensei," Donnie said, turning in his seat as Splinter paced down the room. "Isn't that just… no?"

"But Sensei is not that a no?" asked donnie

"If ... y..no" said "The experience gives wisdom and experience is acquired making mistakes," he said

"Aja to acquire subiduria so we have to make mistakes," Donnie said, "We can already go up?" He asked

"No," Splinter said

"And if" said Donnie

"No," Splinter said

"Ah!" Donnie whined

"Sensei know you're trying to protect us but we can not spend life hiding here." Leo said

Spinter rubbed his chin thinking and turned to their children looking at him with pleading eyes

"Amm ... can raise tonight," said Splinter

"Booyakasha!" Mikey said "Come Eight!"

"Eight?" Asked Leo

"Well we have three fingers and Elsa five." said Mikey and his brothers did not question him and collided eight.

.

Leo and Elsa were then in the room watching your favorite TV show 'Space Heros'.

"Mr. cregshaw, give me a report!" Captain Ryan said.

"? Ill State will give the state! If all will fly in two seconds!" Mr. cregshaw shouted. Then he got hit by Captain Ryan. "Thanks captain."

"Caballeron have a good and bold plan! No time for doubt! My orders must be carried out without question!" Leo copy what Captain Ryan said.

"Aie sir!" Elsa copied the other crewmen.

"Know that that program is stupid is not it?" Raph said both.

"Space Hero is a great program and Captain Ryan is a great heroes and Someday I'll be like him." Leo said.

"Well do you like to hear yourself so your on your way." Raphael said. Leo looked at him. Donnie and Mikey then Elsa came running into the room.

"It's time to go!" Mikey screamed as the three air guitar made. They all have their guns then. Leo with his Katana, Raph and Sias, Donnie and Bo, Mikey and his nunchucks, and Elsa with her Katana frosty ice with snowflakes. They met with the teacher splinter at the entrance of the den.

"They will go up to a strange and hostile world. Should be alert at all times." Splinter said.

"Hii Sensie." All they said. They were about to leave when splinter spoke again.

"Stay hidden." Master Splinter said.

"Hai Sensie." They said again. They began to run again when his father interrupted again.

"Do not talk to strangers". Splinter said.

"Hai Sensie." Said a little upset.

"They are all strangers!" Splinter said again.

"Hai Sensie." The brothers snorted. They were about to walk out the door when Splinter called them.

"Do not stop going to the bathroom before leaving ... are up very dirty!" Splinter told them

"Sensie!" They all shouted Master Splinter sighed.

"Good luck to my children." Master Splinter said. The brothers then went through the door talking about how serious the surface.

"Look both ways before crossing the street!" He called for the last time.

"Quiet father!" Elsa again call your chuckled. So when the five came to a hole Leo I remove the lid and the five looked around in surprise.

"It is so beautiful." Mikey said in a stunned voice.

"The city is full of possibilities!" Leo said excitedly. "Oodría have an adventure in this corner! Or this one! Or this one!" Leo said coming behind corners. "There is not but could have!"

"Wow." Elsa said marveling just standing their watching the world she would have lived if he had not been in the sewers. She was also happy for his brothers who were also happy to be here. One thought was in his mind, however, what if these people would not like them? She has never met another human being before. She could really exposed underneath. His thoughts were interrupted by which already was Donnie.

"Look at those computers." Donnie said, looking through a window electronics store. "Is that the next processor canton with the inscription condo!"

"I don't know, Donatello!" Raph said sarcastically. "Is it?"

Donnie looked back in. "It is!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Guys, guys, look at this!" Mikey called. Then he went to a window with a flash in it. "A hand made of light. Now is an eye made of light. The hand again. Now the eye again. And the hand!" Mikey said going crazy. Raph came and took Mikey on the back of his mask.

"C'mon, genius." Raph said masked by dragging the orange turtle

"The eye!" Mikey shouted.

"So now where?" Donnie asked. Suddenly, a guy on a motorbike came and front of the girl and the four turtles stopped, Raph was suddenly a scary face on the boy and he drove out of something falling fear of the back of the bike as he left . Raph laughed.

"That was fun if" Raphael said.

"We are very exposed here. Come." Leo said running into a building. The others followed, but Mikey stopped a minute to collect what the scooter rate was reduced. In a roof that were all standing around looking at it white papers.

"Pizza?" Mikey said reading what was in the box, but pronouncing it incorrectly.

"We must open? He asked Donnie.

"Carefully it could be dangerous." Leo said.

"Oh, for the love of ... Raph open it." Elsa said. Raph open the box to reveal a circular with cheese and red circles on it smaller thing.

"I think it is ... food." Donnie said.

"It's not unlike any it finds seen." Raph said.

"I will test it." Mikey said. He took one of the pieces and stuck it took a small bite. His eyes widened and then quickly ate the rest of it. Then he belched. He looked at the others. "I mean, yuck I not think they like it. I'll eat the rest!" Mikey said pulling him twords box. The other boys were arguing and each took unarebanada. Donnie grabbed a second piece and gave it to Elsa that articulated a

"Thanks." She said

"I never thought they know better than worms and algae but this is amazing!" Raph yelled as he ate his piece.

"I love the area!" Mikey shouted to the sky. The five brothers were jumping from roof to roof doing different jumps and tricks. They stopped and looked through a building ledge and gave the city.

"Well guys getting late. You better go home." Leo said. The others groaned in disappointment. They were about to go to Donnie stopped them.

"Guys. Look at that." Donnie said pointing at something on the street. A young teenage girl walking with her father on the street. Donnie has hearts in his eyes."She is the most beautiful woman I ever seen eh." Donnie said. Then he heard someone coughed and looked over to see Elsa with arms crossed

"That is not the only woman who has seen" Raph said

"Hey!" Elsa scolding

"Well apart from Elsa" said Raph

"I maintain what I said," Donnie said

"Boys." Mikey said, pointing to a sudden white van that brought up the girl and her father. The girl hid behind her father as frightened men who

all looked alike came out with a guy in a white shirt. Donnie gasped.

"We must save them!" Donnie said preparing to jump in to help, but Leo put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Splinter's instructions were very clear." said Leo."We are supposed to stay away from people… !" Leo said."and bathrooms." He added a little dramatic.

"I thought you wanted to be a hero? Since when heroes ask permission?" Raph asked Leo.

"They do not, but," Leo was cut by Donnie.

"Well, I go." Donnie said jumping to help. Elsa Mikey and Raph followed. Leo sighed and joined them

Hey! "He shouted Raph get one of the guys attention. The man looked Raph and punched him in the stomach causing the man stepped back.

The man, if only he looked up.

"I do not rough eh" Raph were beginning to take their Sais, "'ll fix that." He said twirling her sais before looking to throw the man, only to be beaten by Leo.

"Watch out!" Leo said.

"Watch your!" Raph yelled. The rest of the fight the boys had clashes problems. All had kept bumping into each other. Elsa was doing perfectly fine though. Elsa got up and kicked the guy I was fighting in the face and then wrapped his arm around his Katana and threw it to the ground.

"We help!" The other kids called her. She just smiled at them unabashedly.

"They can wait!" Elsa shouted at them, but then she fell to the floor by a kick in the stomach, this looked up to see the man who approached him."Stay away!" She warned her using her powers frozen ice man.

"Hey let me go!" The girl cried when he was taken by one of the strange men.

Donnie gasped and threw his Bo at the foot qdel man who caused him shoot the girl in the air as he stumbled. Donnie then ran and took the child before it hit the ground. He smiled at her, but she screamed. Donnie also cried and left it on the floor. She began crawling away from him.

"No, no, no! Do not panic! We're the good guys!" Donnie tried to explain to the girl, but she screamed again. "do not panic." Donnie said softly.

The girl turned and gasped to see more of these men were heading twords them. He turned to Donnie who smiled and offered his hand.

He was about to take it when suddenly stumbled Elsa Donnie causing him to stumble. He got up and looked at her.

"Elsa!" He shouted angrily.

"Donnie! I was not my fault! M-Mikey bumped into me and!" He could not finish because she and Donnie were kicked by one of the men and sent flying into some trash cans. Donnie suddenly shot up and ran to grab his Bo.

"They escape! Have the girl!" Donnie shouted as he chased the van.

'And her father, Donnie!'

Raph and Leo ran after them as they discussed.

"I poked with your sword!" Raph yelled.

"I did not know you were going to land on my sword!" Leo shouted.

"Well done Mikey! For you tropeze and the van went out with the girl!" Elsa shouted to his brother who was helping her up.

"Hey, you know I'm clumsy!" Mikey shouted. Both suddenly turned to see one of the men who were his. Mikey stood before Elsa. "You think you're tough !?" Mikey shouted. "Do you think you're old enough to face the fury of my nunchuck!?" I shouted again

"Mikey! Do not start something you can not finish!" Elsa shouted at his older brother

"I've this!" Mikey said. He started swinging his nunchuck impressively to try to hit the boy, who was not doing anything. Elsa only hit the front.

Then the nunchuck was seized by the boy and threw him out of their hands. "I see ... Well, then." Mikey said. He and Elsa then screamed and ran from the man and he went after them. Mikey and Elsa reached an impasse. Both panicked when the boy came twords them. Mikey got the nondescript place in his nunchuck and turned to cut the boy's face.

"Behind!" Mikey shouted. The boy climbed back and the floor as a purple Lite came from her face.

"What? Why is the shining face purple?" Elsa said with wide eyes.

"I do not know, but his super weird!" Mikey said the two approached the boy. Mikey then turned the boy over and half of his face was a robot.

"That is all kinds of wrong!" Mikey shouted. He looked at the mans chest to see one thing that squeaked brain for them. The both they

screamed and jumped up and grabbed the Mikeys face. Mikey was screaming and running while.

"Stay still," said Elsa ready to shoot ice

Mikey finally got the thing in the face and threw her against a wall

"You could have helped!" Mikey shouted to his sister.

"If you you had stayed I would have still frozen." said Elsa upset

Mikey looked just before both ran out of the ally to find his brothers. They found them walking around not being able to catch the van.

"You guys will not believe what happened!" Elsa said.

"That sujeto..el ... he had brain!" Mikey said. The others just stared at them

"We all have brains Mikey." Leo said.

"Not all of us." Donnie said.

"On the chest!?" Elsa said

"No, Elsa." Leo said slowly. "Not in our chests."

"There are not listening" Leo shouted both and gave them a slap and Mikey put his hands in defense.

"We slapped?" Elsa rubbing his cheek

"I was trying to calm them down." Leo said clearly.

"Why should I calm down that!?" Mikey shouted.

"I think they're delirious" Donnie said

"Not not come here," he said Mikey followed by his brothers and sister "The big guy was a robot and had an alien brain in the chest!" Mikey yelled leading them to ally.

"They have to believe us." Elsa said.

"Nose if you believe them." Raphael said.

"Ah yes? Then change their minds when they see that is" Mikey stopped midsentence when they appeared in the alley,

"Ah gone?" Elsa asked his older brothers looking like they were leaving her alone and Mikey

When they came back into the den they were giving an explanation to Master Splinter.

"His inability to work together caused that escape all!" Splinter scold.

"Maybe if I hadn't wasted time arguing with hero boy…" Raph glared at Leo. "…I could've saved them!"

"Hey, if you had not brought I would have done, and you left by your side, that's a genius?" Leo said, turning to Donnie.

"Well, it would have been good if someone had not tripped me!" Donnie shouted addressing Elsa

"Well, I would not hit you if someone had hit me me too!" Elsa said, turning to Mikey.

"Well, none of this would have to happen if!" Mikey stopped for a second because it had not been with him then said: "If someone had not trusted us to go up there" Mikey shouted. He and the others gasped. "Oh dear sensei was not my intention." Splinter interrupted him.

"No Miguel Angel, you're right." Splinter said

"I got it?" Mikey asked.

"Has she?" Elsa and the others said.

"They were not well prepared for what's been trained to fight arriba..los individually not as a team and as his teacher, his father a responsibility that is mine perhaps within a year we return to try." Splinter said.

"What another year!? Father just saw for the first time to the first people who are really like me, just want to warm up to people who are my type" Elsa said, lowering his head in disappointment.

"I already forget that they kidnapped some people, they do not have a año..sensei have to do something now!" Donnie said. "You were not there sensie, you did not see how that girl looked me in the eyes, she was scared, she had conmi..con to save us!" Donnie said. Splinter walked

and looked at a picture of him, Elsa and her old family. Then he replied.

"If." Splinter said. "They have to save her."

"I agree, but in that fight we were not well oiled machines" Leo said.

"As the robot with the brain inside." Mikey said.

"Enough of this nonsense," said Raphael.

"To fight effectively as a team will neceritar a leader." Splinter said

"Can I be the leader?" Leo asked.

"Why you should be? I kick your ass, I should be." Raphael said.

"I am the most intelligent of all must be me." Donnie said.

"I am the only human being and the only girl on the team with magical powers must be me" said Elsa

"Of course I should not be" Mikey shouted. His brothers stared at him. "I have a reason just think it would be good," he said smugly.

"This is a difficult decision, meditate on it." Splinter said before going to his room and closed the door. He opened it again and said: "It will be

Leonardo." He said and then closed the door again.

"No hard feelings Rapha?" Leo asked his brother. Raph growled and stood up.

"There metete in your shell." Raph said walking out. They were then sitting on a roof in front of an old building.

"Explain to me again what we're doing here." Mikey whispered. Everyone complained.

"Mikey, we talked about this, that building has the same logo that was in the van who kidnapped the family. So if we wait here long enough, one of the hijackers eventually is present, and when I do do that tell us where they are. " Leo explained.

"And we have a truck!" Mikey said pumping a fist into his forehead was hit

"Your only hits that I tell you." Leo said.

"I will do it!" Mikey said happily with a thumbs up.

"You're sure it will work." He asked Raph.

"Believe me come in cualquien moment" Leo said. So the guys waited around doing random things. Leo was standing watch, Raph was about to sit, Elsa was listed music on your I pod, and Mikey and Donnie were playing foot ball of paper. Then after another while Leo was doing the same, Raph was standing around, Mikey was He is sleeping, and Elsa was hanging upside down from the billboard watching Donnie fail to jump rope. Then Leo kept looking, Raph was standing around, Mikey and Donnie played I spy.

"OK, I'm thinking of something green, green, green." Mikey said.

"Donnie leave it to me." said Elsa."Is Raphael again?

"You're good at this!" Mikey told Elsa.

"Now let's get out of here! The subject does not come." Raph said after another while.

"Now Leo, I'm tired. Can we go home and find that guy tomorrow?" Elsa asked tiredly with his head resting on the shoulder Mikeys was sitting next.

"We have to be patient". Leo said.

"No, do not have to think of a better plan, because standing here waiting for something that did not happen." Raph started.

"I think it is right." Mikey interrupted

"There is no case!" Raphael said.

"Are you sure that Raph?" Leo asked smugly.

"Just get it?" He asked Raph. Raph sighed. "I should have complained about two hours ago." Raph said.

"Gentlemen…" She stiffened at Leo's voice. "…and lady… I have a bold and daring plan!"

'Oh, he could not possibly…'

"There's no time for hesitation!"

'He is.'

"My orders must be carried out, without question!"

His speech finished, Leo opened his eyes to see only his sister standing next to him grinning widely. "Guys? Guys, wait up!"

He dropped down the fire escape. "Don't give up, your leaderness," Elsa called down. "They'll listen to you eventually." She jumped down after him, and both soon caught up to their siblings. They surrounded the van slowly, and the guy gasped when he saw them

"Well friend, we can do this the easy way or the hard vote." Raph said taking their weapons with his brothers.

"If I logically we veil five against one." Donnie said.

"What are you gonna do?" said Elsa.

Answer: gun.

Elsa yelped, dodging a sudden laser blast from a gun the guy had just pulled. They all jumped to the building fire escape. The guy grinned, climbed into the van, and drove away.

"For questions!" Raph cried Elsa, who glowered.

"Where'd he get that gun?" Elsa shouted.

"Toys R Us?" Mikey suggested.

"Grrrrr." he growled Elsa by throwing ice on hand making drop the weapon, the boy returned to the van and left.

"Escaped again!" Donnie shouted.

"No, he's not." Leo said. All of them and climbed a building and began to chase the truck. Raph tried to jump over the van, but that was just thrown off a sharp turn. The other four were still persecuted however. The man saw through her mirror and shot them with another weapon. Mikey, Donnie, and Elsa jumped away from where they were, but Leo remained in place. Then he got up and threw a ninja star of the van. The star appeared tire and caused the truck to overturn.

"And we achieve something." Leo said landing on a building and smiling. They were then behind a wall in which Leo was making hand signals at random that nobody understood.

"I. Don't. Know. What. That… Means!" Raph hissed, making equally obscure motions with his arms.

"Go around back!" Leo whispered, his voice clearly saying 'duh!"Why didn't he just say so?" Mikey wondered.

They surrounded the van, moving slowly and cautiously towards the back of the vehicle, weapons drawn and senses alert. A lot of empty boxes were spilling out of the back.

"Someone needs to sue their shipping company." Elsa commented wryly.

Raph opened the back door that wasn't hanging off it's hinges, and gasped when a canister rolled out, and stopped at Mikey's feet.

The canister held a glowing, green substance.

"Mom?" Mikey gasped.


	2. Rise Of The Ninjas Part 2

Elsa and her brothers stared at the pot with fear. " Woah ... "

"So…" said Leo. "Is that the…"

"Mutagen that turned us all into what we are now!" Donnie finished, holding the canister.

"Let's drink some!" Michelangelo said enthusiastically.

"What?" Donnie stared at him.

"I knew it!" Elsa exclaimed. "Michelangelo, your brains have officially fried!"

"What would you do for that?" Raph snapped.

"Because if you mutate a mutant," Mikey said slowly. "Sale a super mutant!"

"Or a gelatinous green substance," Donnie said.

"As it is an improvement." Raph smiled.

"Guys," Leo broke in. "This is huge! Whoever kidnapped those people are somehow connected to what happened to us fifteen years ago."

"How is that possible?" Donnie said.

"For extraterrestrial robots," Mikey said ominously. "Everything is possible."

"Do not say it!" Donnie snapped. "There are no alien robots!"

"How is that possible?" Donnie said.

"For alien robots," Mikey said ominously. "Anything is possible."

"Stop that!" Donnie snapped. "There are no such things as alien robots!"

"Oh, yeah?" Mikey retorted, stalking over to where the guy who had been driving the van had crawled out. "Well, if there are no such things as

alien robots…" He picked the guy up by the head. "…then how do you explain this!" He began pulling at the guy's jaw.

Elsa could hear the bones cracking… Or popping. Either way, it sounded painful.

"Ah!" the guy yelled. "Ah, my face!"

Elsa rubbed her jaw empathetically as Mikey grunted in exertion. "Ugh! Man, this mask is glued on tight!"

Leo quickly stepped forward. "Mikey, stop! It's not a mask!"

Mikey held the guy by the head for a moment, and tossed him aside. "Ok. He's in the clear. But those other guys were totally alien robots!"

"Enough!" Raph snapped, snatching the mutagen canister from Donnie's hands. He approached the guy, and grabbed him by the arm. "Time to get some answers. Who are you, and what's goin' on?"

The guy glared at him. "The name's Snake. And I've got nothing to say to ya hideous freaks...though I might get your lady friends number."

Elsa looked back expecting to see a woman standing behind them when she realized it was could tell Raph was doing his evil grin."First is our sister and secondly because we do not know yet. "

His sister snapped her fingers at 'Snake', smirking. "Ooh, snap, wise guy. Bad move."

Raph tossed Snake towards his brothers, Mikey and Donnie catching the guy by the arms. Elsa put her hands on her hips, looking down at the human. "We only let each other insult each other," she explained sweetly.

Raph approached Snake, grinning. "See, we were just regular guys…"

'We were? I thought it was just me…'

Raph uncapped the canister, and shook it slightly. "Until we got hit with a little'a this."

"Wh what are ya doing?" Snake demanded, sounding panicky as Raph approached threateningly.

"Playing a little game I like to call 'Mutation Relent'. Now, you could turn out handsome like me. Or, you might end up disgusting and deformed! Like, Mikey here."

"Hey!"

"So…" Raph tipped the canister, and the ooze began slowly pouring out, right above the guy's face. "You feel lucky?"

As the ooze got closer and closer, and Snake's eyes got wider and wider, Elsa was starting to feeling a little uneasy.

"H- Hey, Leonardo?" She nudged his arm. "Are you really gonna let Raph go through with this?"

Leo crossed his arms, grinning. "I think he's got it covered."

Indeed, Snake turned his face away desperately. "Ok, ok!" The ooze retreated back into the canister. "They call themselves the Kraang! They've been grabbing scientists from all over the city!"

"Well, that worked pretty good," Leo said. Elsa just rolled her eyes.

"Of course it did!" said Raph. "Would you wanna look like Mikey?"

"I'm right here," Mikey said grumpily.

"What do they want with scientists?" Leo asked Snake, advancing slightly.

"I don't know." Snake sounded really irritated. Raph shook the mutagen canister threateningly. "All I know is that they're taking them out of

the city tonight!" Snake said quickly. "But I don't know where!"

"This is awesome!" Donnie exclaimed suddenly and inadvertently.

'Wait, what?'

"That girl's dad is a scientist! I'm a scientist!" He laughed excitedly. "Oh, she is so gonna like me!"

"I don't think you're her type," Snake told Donnie shortly.

Mikey and Donnie moved into position in front of Snake, still holding his arms, all four of the turtles and the girl now staring down at the guy. "Where are they now?" asked Leo.

.

Elsa squinted down at the facility.

'I spy with my little eye… a helicopter. A suit guy. Another suit guy. A crap load of suit guys. With a crap load of guns.'

Mikey was guarding Snake, who had told them the location of this facility. Michelangelo was taking his guarding responsibilities really seriously, overreacting and pulling out his nunchucks at every movement the dude made, busting some random moves. Leo was having a better time looking out on the facility, as he had a telescope. Where the heck did he get it, Andi had no idea.

"There's gotta be like… twenty of them down there," Leo whispered.

"Only twenty?" Elsa questioned.

"Yeah," Donnie agreed with Leo. "And that's just the ones we can see."

"Alright!" Raph drew his sai enthusiastically, twirling them in his hands. "An all you can beat buffet!"

Elsa just looked at him. "What the heck is wrong with you?"

"We can't just rush in there!" Leo protested. "We need a plan."

Raph scowled. "Why?"

"Think, you shellbrain!" Donnie said. "There are innocent lives at stake! If we screw this up they're all goners!"

"Then we won't screw it up," Raph said slowly, his tone of voice saying 'duh'.

"Where exactly were you when they were handing out the brains, Raphael?" Elsa said irritatedly.

"Boy, I sure could go for some of that pizza right now, huh?" Mikey spread his arms for consent. His siblings just stared at him. "What? I can't be the only one that's hungry."

"Where's Snake?" Leo asked slowly.

Mikey gasped, and looked at the empty spot where a certain guy had been, now running across the building. "Oh, geez…"

"Get him!" Leo shouted.

Elsa clattered down the fire escape, right behind Raphael, hearing Mikey and Donnie close behind her. Landing on the ground, Snake was nowhere to be found. After giving a small nod, Leo, Raph and Andi went one way, while Mikey and Donnie went the other.

The two older turtles and the girl stopped at an alley, and froze at the sound of movement. Leo exchanged a look with Elsa and Raph, indicating towards the alley. Raph looked silently over his shoulder. Elsa knew that there was someone down there. She could almost feel it. Hiding. From them.

'99% says it's Snake.'

Raph knew it too. They both nodded.

"How good!" Leo said, very clear voice. "Let it escape!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. Snake would have to have an IQ way below average not to sense a trap in this.

"Woah, woah," Raph said, grinning slightly. "You're the leader! That means, you let him get away."

"You're not helping," Leo hissed."You're not helping," Leo whistled.

"It is not the intention," Raph answered honestly.

"I'm with Raphael in this case," Elsa said loudly, leaning his elbow on said shoulder turtle.

"Ok, ok." Leo said, rolling his eyes. "You want me to lead? Fine. We go back to the lair, gear up, and drive Snake's van right up to the gate! They'll think we're him, and we'll cruise right in!"

"And then we bust some heads?" said Raph.

"And then we bust some heads," Leo agreed.

"I second that motion!" Elsa said enthusiastically.

"I love a happy ending!" said Raph.

Throwing an arm over the shoulders of each of her brothers, Elsa, Raph and Leo walked from the alley.

.

Mikey looked as though he had fallen through a window, been attacked by a cat and hit by a car. Apparently, that's what had , they made it back to the lair, Leo explaining the vague basis of his plan to Donnie and Mikey.

Donnie was in his lab with a blowtorch, working on one of the essentials of their plan. Considering that all his concentration went into his work when making something, Donatello wasn't going to be Elsa's idea of 'company' at the moment. And he had a blowtorch. Raph was talking to his pet turtle, Spike. When Elsa had passed the kitchen, it sounded as though he was a soldier in the cavalry riding off to death, and she backtracked slightly. Mikey was already there, grinning widely.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie to you," said Raph. "We've never gone into a fight like this, and… I don't know what's gonna happen. But you don't have to worry. I will make it back… I love you, man."

Spike chewed on his leaf indifferently.

Elsa burst out laughing just when Mikey spoke up. "Aw…" Raph spun around, and Andi hid behind the wall, spluttering. "Are you talking to your pet turtle?" said Mikey.

"No!" Raph denied, his voice a little high. "Shut up!"

"That's adorable!" Mikey said.

"Oh, I'm gonna crush you!" The sound of Mikey yelping and the crashing of stools as Raph climbed over the kitchen table caused Elsa to take a casual but quick escape route towards the dojo.

Leo had been in there for awhile, making meaningless stuff with pencils and erasers.

"How's it going?" asked Elsa, lying down on her plastron, chin cupped in her hands.

Leo didn't answer at once, but he grinned. "I think this plan is gonna work."

The sound of movement caused Elsa to stand up. Splinter walked into the dojo. "No plan survives contact with the enemy," he warned.

Elsa shivered slightly. "That's not doing much for our morale, father."

Splinter gave him a look. "Will your reaacion to the unexpected, which will determine if you and your brothers are successful."

Leo stood, standing in front of his Sensei. It seemed a little worried. "Sensei ..." he said hesitantly. "Do you think I'm ready for this?"

Elsa nodded. "Unsafe much, Leonardo? Hm."

Splinter put a hand on Leo's shoulder. "Leonardo. Made you leader for a reason."

"What is that reason?" Leo asked.

"That will have to discover on your own," Splinter said simply.

"There is so much riding on this," Leo said. He looked down. "What if something goes wrong?"

Elsa slowly backed away and left the dojo. But he stood just outside the doorway, listening quietly.

"Failure is a possibility that every leader must confront Leonardo," Splinter said. "It was something I had to face in Japan during my final battle with my enemy Shredder."

Elsa tightened, putting all his attention to what was said. This was a story he had only said once before.

"Years ago, Oroku Saki, as he was known to Shredder, had been my friend. But the love of a woman came between us. He could not accept and jealousy became a vindictive attack. Although I could not defeat the Diami world came completely down ... when the battle collect the life of my beloved Teng Shen ... And the loss of my little baby Miwa "

Elsa, quickly walked away, moving awkward and look of your Sensei stopped her

"Sister." She whispered before his father.

Splinter leaned into his sanctuary memory.

"That's my point, Sensei," Leo said with concern. "You missed almost everything," Leo said knowing that Elsa was the only human was left of his family

Elsa could see the concern of Leo. As a leader, he was now officially responsible for all of them. It was extreme pressure, and Elsa knew Leo would hate him if his failure brought tragic consequences of her family. Elsa did not feel that such a charge should have been removed from his shoulders, and placed in Leo. And actually, I had not. He had simply transferred most of its weight to Leo.

"I lost many things," Splinter agreed slowly. "Part of my family. My house. My name."

Leo returned.

"But also win many things," Splinter said, turning back to them. "As you four." He smiled slightly, making her daughter also smiled.

Elsa had already lost too much his mother, and his sister but now had four older brothers who cared for her much

"I understand," Leo, the restored confidence survey said. "We can with this."

Elsa jumped at the sound of Mikey yelling. The latter ran past, and pot on his head, with Raph close behind, waving a wooden spoon.

"Get back here!"

Leo groaned slightly and Splinter shook his head. "Good luck," their Sensei said, with a bit of wryness, before heading into his room.

"I think we should handle first," Elsa said, walking back into the dojo with a smile. Then his face sobered, and she stood in front of his brother, putting both hands on his shoulders. "I know how you feel, big brother. I am your younger sister, after all ... And if you allow me, I'll help to the best of my abilities. Without taking over ... I think."

Leo laughed a little, then pat Elsa wrist reassuringly. "Thank you, Elsa, but I'm fine, really." She passed her as she dropped her hands from his shoulders.

Elsa watched him leave, his face a mixture of concern and some pain. She looked down. Most of the weight of responsibility had been transferred to Leo, but still would not let

Elsa was not about to crush his brother. She was going to help take if Leo knew or wanted or lost his family does not lose the one he had now

.

"Donatello, these shoku are awesome!" Elsa whispered to his older brother

That was was Donnie had been occupied by. Ninja climbing claws. The plan consisted of a rigged Leo van, explosions, and using the latest draft Donnie. Elsa does not like what it meant using his ultimate weapon. Raph preferred to be in the van. Less explosives. Ready to bust some heads.

The van had crashed into the door, burst, spilling a lot of guys in suits, and Elsa, and his brothers, quietly crept to the wall installation.

"Wow," Mikey said. "What luck that the truck came to distract them."

Donnie groaned and slapped her face. "Ow!"

Elsa held in her laughter. "If you were planning for us to use them as weapons, the self harm demonstration wasn't necessary," she called up.

"That was the plan, Mikey!" Leo said exasperatedly. "We knew Vibora was the alley so Raph, Elsa and I did believe him to be in the camionte"

"But ... we were not in the van," Mikey said slowly.

Leo looked up to heaven in exasperation. "Keep climbing!" she hissed.

"That hare" Mikey confirmed, and they resumed their climb.

When they reached the top, Elsa bent down and pried the lid of a possible entry. Yes, a vent, a grill right below them.

"Alright, Raph and I will clear any trouble," said Leo.

"I approve," Raph said happily.

"Hey…!" Elsa protested, but Leo had already kicked down the grate, and both he and Raph jumped down, kicking the butts of a couple suit guys. Rolling her eyes, Elsa jumped down after them, Donnie and Mikey right behind her. The place looked like something out of Star Wars or something. Or maybe Space Heroes, but she didn't like thinking about that. The metal walls, and the glow y pink energy lines… It was kind of cool.

"Wow," Donnie whispered. "I've never seen anything like this! They're using a metal alloy that… I don't even recognize!"

"Gosh!" Raph said sarcastically. "A metal alloy even you don't know about! It boggles the mind!"

"Dude," Donnie said, glaring at his older brother. "You want to talk metallurgy with me? Bring it."

"I don't," Raph said shortly. "But "

"Boy, this is a vital argument," said Elsa, leaning on Raph's shoulder. "It won't turn into anything stupid, or something."

"Guys!" Leo snapped. "What part of 'being in enemy territory' do you not understand?"

.

Shaking Elsa off irritably, Raph followed Leo and Mikey through the halls, Elsa and Donnie behind them. Elsa nudged Donnie's elbow.

"You'll get him next time, bro," she said. "You will banter him into the ground with your metallurgy." She laughed, giving him a few punches.

They turned a corner, keeping against the walls. Good thing too, cause up ahead was occupied. Not by humans though. By scary, neon blue and silver robots.

"Woah," Donnie whispered in awe. "Alien robots!"

Mikey turned to him. "Alien robots, huh?" He touched his chin in a contemplative gesture, and Elsa knew what was coming. "Hm… Where have I heard that before?"

"Oh yeah! We've been saying hours!" Shouted Elsa.

The shots inevitably brought painfully loud voices, and five of the scattered. Elsa took out his katana.

With a cry, she quickly cut off the arm holding the gun of one of the blue robots, swerve, she dodged a volley of shots, and squinted into two robots silver. Once again, she lunged forward, and at the last moment, slid, curtailing their feet with their weapons. Turning around again, he jumped over them, with one foot in each of her breasts, and cut off his head cleanly.

All others were treated by his brothers. Finally, Leo cut the last. Breathing hard, all surrounded the robot demolished. Suddenly, pink brain as something that had been resting on his chest really opened his eyes, tentacles moving around in the air.

The brain in question pulled herself from the robot's chest, and turned against them, take a long, scratchy croak. They all screamed in panic.

Except for Mikey and Elsa. Automatically They came to their brothers and Mikey crushed him with his nunchuck.

Mikey picked the thing for its tentacles. "See?" He shouted. "See? It's a brain! We told you so! We told you so!"

"But do any of you believe us? No!" Said Elsa.

"Because they believe that we have nothing on your head!" Said Mikey.

"Hey!" Elsa said offended.

"Ow!" Realizing what was happening, the orange clad ninja shook his hand around frantically, quickly having the thing off. Unfortunately, it just so happened that the section of wall it flew into had an alarm button. It was literally painful to hear the alarm go off.

The brain thing seemed to quickly recover from its flight, and walked off, squawking.

"Mikey!"

Mikey turned to see all four of his siblings glaring at him. "Ok," he said defensively. "But I was still right about the brain thing! You gotta give me that!"

Elsa turned when she heard the wirring walk of what was unmistakably more alien robots coming their way.

"Let's move!" said Leo.

"Move where?" said Raph.

Donnie seemed distracted by something else. He pointed at the ceiling. "I think those are power conduits."

"Oh!" said Raph. "That's really interesting! Thanks for sharing, Donnie!"

Donnie looked at him irritatedly. "Meathead, the conduits are all converging that way…" He pointed down the hall. "Which means that whatever is happening in that direction is important!" He stalked down the hall.

Leo grinned, and indicated to the hall with his katana, suggesting that they follow. Elsa leaned her elbow against Raph's shoulder, also grinning. Mikey pointed at Raph.

"You just got spanked," he said, laughing.

Raph took a death grip on his youngest brother's finger.

"Ow! Ow! Mercy!"

Releasing him, Raph turned to look at Elsa, who backed off, holding her hands up in a surrendering position. Raph went after Leo and Donnie.

They quickened their pace. In all honesty, Elsa could see absolutely nothing 'converging' anywhere, so she was just following Donnie.

Suddenly, he doubled back.

"We found them!" he called, before kneeling next to what looked like an extremely high security lock.

They all turned as an army of alien robots came around the corner, shooting at them. And missing.

'Storm Troopers…'

"You pick the lock!" Leo said, drawing his katanas. "We'll hold them off!"

He, Raph, and Mikey plunged among the robots. Elsa drew her katana, standing back to back with Donnie. "I got your back, Don," she said, deflecting a bit of gunfire.

"Don't worry!" It took her a moment to realize he was talking to the family inside the cell. "We'll have you out of there in a second!"

"Ok, giant… lizard thing," said the girl from inside the cell.

"Lizard thing?" Elsa deflected a couple more shots, before looking over her shoulder at the girl. "That's just offensive!"

Donnie glared at her a moment, before looking back into the cell. "Turtle, actually. I'm Donatello."

"And I'm Elsa!" She said.

"April," the girl said pleasantly.

"Wow," said Donnie. "That's a pretty "

Elsa yelped, jumping aside as Leo was suddenly thrown against Donnie, who was smashed against the cell door.

"The lock, Donnie!" Leo snapped as he recovered his bearings.

"Wh Oh yeah! Right, sorry!" Donnie knelt back down, removed the cover off the lock system, and began fiddling with the wires.

A few alien robots began heading towards Elsa, who crouched low, katana out and ready. "Come get me!" They obliged.

Slicing at the legs of the first one with her left katana, she did a high kick with her right leg at the second one's jaw. Jumping to her feet, she sliced at the chest of the third one, kicking the lower half with its brainy surprise away from her. Feeling the first one grabbing her ankle, she yelped, kicking it away as well.

"Not to rush you," the girl could be heard saying. "But… hurry up!"

"Hey!" Donnie said. "Do you think it's easy trying to pick a lock with these hands!"

"Sorry."

Elsa crouched again, ready to take on another robot coming towards her. Raph kicked it away.

"Hey!" she protested.

Raph ignored her, stalking towards Donnie. "Oh, for the love of…" He shoved his immediate younger brother away. "Get out of my way!" He stabbed the lock repeatedly.

Elsa threw her hands in the air exasperatedly. 'I'm telling you! Raphael stabs everything!'

The door slid open.

'And sometimes it can be useful…'

They all looked inside. The girl could be seen being carried away by a bunch of robots who had entered on the other side.

'Never mind.'

Elsa turned when still more gunfire bombarded them. "Oh, come on!"

They ran through the cell, and turned the corner, following the robots to an exit. Bursting outside, Leo said, "Get the door!"

Raph almost shut the door. Almost. A robot got in the way. Raph backed up, the robot reaching for his , the red clad ninja grabbed its arm, chopped the arm off, and kicked the robot back, slamming the door, and locking it with the severed arm. "That'll hold 'em!"

His sister and brothers stared at him.

"What?"

"You are seriously twisted," Leo said slowly.

"Thanks."

"No! Let me go!" The girl's screams drew all attention to her, as she and her father were led to the helicopter.

"Let's get 'em!" said Leo.

As it turned out, they were not going to be 'getting' anyone. At least that's what the thorn vines that had dropped in front of them declared.

They certainly declared this as they twitched, and rose up in the air.

"Holy hound…" Elsa squeaked.

Her eyes traveled up an enormous green trunk, traveling down the numerous vines, on which, at the end of at least two, were what looked like jaws made out of leaves. Still farther up the trunk, a brown something, no bigger than her fist, lay encased in vines, pulsing gently. Above that, the ugliest face she had ever seen looked down at them.

"Uh oh…" Mikey said slowly.

They were look at a very large, very dangerous, and probably very ticked off mutated weed.

.

The weed tossed its head back and let out a shriek. "You did this to me!" it snarled. "Now you're going to pay!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met," Elsa said, her voice high, backing off slowly, the grip on her katana hilts painfully tight.

"It's Snake!" Leo exclaimed. "He mutated into a… giant weed!"

The weed that was Snake squalled, and he began grunting with exertion.

"That's weird," Mikey commented to Raph. "You'd think he'd get mutated into a snake."

"Yeah, you would," Raph agreed. "If you were an idiot!"

"But his name is Snake!" Mikey explained.

"So?"

"You don't understand science."

Suddenly, the lower half of Snake's trunk split in two, and broke free from the ground. Andi screamed. "That's not allowed to happen!"

Snake squealed. "I'll crush you,turtles and ... girl!"

"Uh… Would it help if we said it was an accident?" Donnie asked hesitantly.

The mutant weed pulled its other 'foot' from the ground, and leaned towards them.

"So…" Donnie let out a short, weak laugh. "I guess I'll put you down for a 'no'?"

With a hoarse yell, Snake swung a vine towards them, knocking all but Donnie and Leo from their feet.

"It's a no," Elsa said in a strained voice.

Leo leapt forward, and sliced the vine with his katana. Snake let out a pained squall as a purple liquid spurted out.

"Ew!" Mikey yelped, pushing himself back to avoid the liquid. "Ewwwww! Don't let it touch me! Don't let it touch me!" He screamed. "It touched me!"

Elsa jumped to her feet. "What is it about you guys and hitting Oh… crud…"

The vine Leo had sliced strained outwards, growing back. Snake leered, clapping one of his Venus fly traps.

"It grew back?" said Donnie, as they all backed off warily.

"Ugh, that is just wrong!" Elsa exclaimed.

"No fair!" Donnie's rant was cut off at the whirr of a helicopter propeller. The chopper that the family was forced onto was taking off. Elsa could just see the girl looking back, her face not unlike that of a kicked puppy.

"Donnie!" Leo shouted, sheathing his katana. "Go!"

Donnie's eyes narrowed, and he sheathed his bō staff. Running towards where Leonardo stood ready, Donnie jumped, and Leo launched him in the air. Doing a flip, Donnie landed near the chopper pad.

"Alright!" Elsa crouched, narrowing her eyes at Snake. "Donnie gets to play hero while we get stuck with a mutant weed! Let's get down!"

The vines swung at Leo, Elsa and Mikey, causing them to scatter. Quickly getting his bearings, Mikey frantically sliced the coming vines with his kusarigama chain hook, before finally getting knocked aside. Taking his brother's place, Leo sliced at everything coming at him, before he too was knocked away. Darting forward, Elsa sliced at the vines coming her way, the purple liquid spurting out in gallons. Then Raph bumped into her. He didn't seem to notice Elsa, instead looking in disgust at his shoku, which had a purple goo sticking to them.

"Yuck!" He shook it off, scowling.

"Watch where you're going, Raphael!" Elsa snapped, before a vine hit her back. Gasping for air, she managed to get to her feet, Mikey helping her up.

"This isn't working!" Mikey yelled.

"Plan needed, Leonardo!" said Elsa.

Suddenly, Raph came flying towards them, thrown by Snake. Leo and Mikey caught him, and the four of them looked at their highly formidable opponent.

"Snakeweed's really powerful!" Mikey shouted.

"Snakeweed?" Raph snapped.

"Yeah! His name was Snake, and now he's a weed, so…"

"We get it!"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "We just have to hold it off until Donnie gets back!" said Leo.

"Really?" Elsa snapped. "Leo, your plan is gonna have to be a bit more specific!"

They all turned when the door Raph had 'twistedly' blocked burst open. "While not getting shot by alien robots," Leo said, sounding very irritated.

"With brains!" Mikey pointed out.

"Let it go, man," Raph grumbled.

"Specific enough for you, Elsa?" Leo muttered.

Elsa grit her teeth, gripping her kama tightly. This was not their night. Snakeweed squalled, and the robots wirred their guns.

"Raph, you and Elsa take the weed," said Leo. "Mikey and I have got the bots."

"You got it," said Raph. He and Elsa darted forward, Raph putting his shoku to good use, slicing the vines left and right.

Elsa did the same with her katana, but she knew it wouldn't do much good… They were just gonna keep coming and coming and coming… Oh, man it sounded exhausting just thinking about it! Not like it wasn't exhausting already.

Finally, after slicing a particularly thick vine that had wrapped around her body and lifted her, Elsa fell to the ground, and groaned. "Raph, this isn't working!"

He didn't reply, instead grabbing her by the arms and dragging her sharply aside as the robot gunfire instead hit Snakeweed, who shrieked, and knocked them aside, the turtles along with them.

"So what's the plan again, chief?" Raph yelled.

Leo shook his head slightly, trying to get his senses back. "I'm working on it!" He yelped suddenly when a one of the vines wrapped around his leg, lifting him into the air.

"Leo!" Elsa screamed, getting to her feet, watching as Snakeweed flung him around.

"The power conduit!" their leader shouted suddenly, still hanging from the vine.

"What?"

"Are you really gonna start talking about that again?" Raph snapped.

Leo didn't respond at once, possibly trying to gather all around him as much he could while being swung 'round. "Raph! Elsa! Mikey!" Biting down on one of his katana blades, Leo used his now free hand to make a few hand signals.

His siblings nodded. For once, Leo's hand signals were useful. Slicing the vine holding him, Leo landed on his feet, and the four of them began driving Snakeweed against the power generator. Mikey and Raph made faces at the robots, trying to provoke them into shooting. It didn't really take much to provoke them, so why even 'try'?

Drawing the fire towards Snakeweed, the mutant plant shrieked, and backed up more and more towards the power generator. Where Elsa and Leo waited. The two drew a pair of shurikens, and threw them at the back of the mutant weed's ugly head. Snakeweed squalled and turned on them

"Hey, come and get me Stink weed!" Leo taunted, sticking his tongue out at him.

"Ally oop!" Elsa dodged to the left as one of the flytrap vines tried to crush them, while Leo hopped onto Snakeweed's neck.

Rolling aside, as far as she could from the inevitable danger, Elsa backed up, crashing into Donnie. "Oh! Donnie!" She spotted the human girl,April, standing next to her brother. "And you. Glad to see you made it out alive." She turned back to see Leo taunting the bots. "Hopefully you'll stay that way."

As the robots opened fire, Leo jumped aside, just when pink purple arcs of electricity shook Snakeweed's body, causing him to shriek.

In a blast wave of neon pink, parts of Snakeweed burst into chunks of green and purple glop, which rained around them, before he collapsed in a dead, roasted pile.

Elsa's eye twitched slightly. "Ugh, that is just wrong…"

Leo, Mikey and Raph ran over, Leo grabbing April, and all six teenagers proceeded to move as far as possible from the facility.

.

April brought his aunt's apartment, six of them standing on the fire escape. And while April was grateful to them, it was still very , nothing could be done to rescue his father.

"Do you think I'll be fine?" Donnie asked appalled.

"I think so," April said, shrugging slightly. "My aunt says I can stay as long as you want." She hugged her knees tightly, dazzling. "But I'll feel better when you find the evil that took my dad."

"The police will not help you?" Leo asked.

April laughed, without much humor. "It's funny. When you tell them that estraterrestres body brains robots kidnapped your father the police do not take very seriously."

"I'll get it," Mikey said. Elsa pushed him on the shoulder.

"April" Donnie said. "I promise I will not rest until we find him."

Raph looked at him. "We won't?"

Leo nudged him, while Elsa smacked a fist to his plastron. "No," Leo said, glaring at him. "We won't."

"Thank you," said April. "But it's not your fight."

Donnie placed a hand over her own. "Yes," he said. "It is."

April looked a bit startled, but then she looked up, smiling.

Donnie seemed a bit shell shocked

Elsa gave a greeting. "I hope to see you sometime," he said. "You will not believe how hard it is to live for fourteen years only with 're really stupid."

April laughed. "I hope to see you at some point too."

Pulling herself onto the roof, Elsa stopped and pulled his head back. "Except for Donnie." Giving a brief nod, Elsa turned and followed his brothers.

.

Elsa did not like being a spy. She did not fall so low. But he could not help overhearing what Leo was talking to Splinter as he passed the dojo.

"I'm impressed, Leonardo," Splinter was saying. "You proved to be a good leader under very difficult circumstances."

"Thank you, Sensei," Leo said happily. "And I think I understand why you made me a leader."

This she wanted to hear.

"Oh yeah?" Splinter said. "Why ?"

"Why detectasteel spirit warrior in mique could forge in the heroes that are meant to be," said Leo dramatically.

Elsa slapped a hand over her mouth, making a sizzling suppress laughter.

"Do not."

"Do not?" Leo looked confused. "So why did you?"

"Because ..." Splinter said. "You asked."

"It Is that all? But you felt you had done well!"

"He was right, my dear Leonardo. Tue're a good leader, big brother" whisper Elsa

"As a leader," said his Sensei. "You will learn that there is no good or mal.Sólo elections."

"So you could have chosen anyone?" Leo asked hesitantly.

"If."

"Until Mikey?"

Wow, I had not thought of that! Elsa's heart was beginning to throb just thinking about the possibility.

"Do not." Splinter laughed. "It would have been wrong."

"Phew!"

"Hey everyone!" The voice of Mikey said. "Come here! We went out on the news!"

"Do you need anything, Elsa?" Elsa howled, turning to look at his Sensei.

"N-No!" she said, her voice shrill type. Splinter raised an eyebrow. Elsa sighed. "Sorry, father. I could not help overhearing what I was saying to Leo, and well ..." She laughed nervously. "Good advice." Elsa hesitated and looked at his feet. "Actually, Father, I've been wanting to ask you something for a while."

"Hurry up," came the voice of Mikey again.

Sighing, Elsa entered the main room. She froze when he saw the shuriken screen with your logo on the metal.

"That's not yours is not, right?" he whispered to Leo.

"I thought it was yours." Leo said

"This is incredible!" Mikey said excitedly. "We're going to be famous!"

"They should be cautious," Splinter said firmly. "The most powerful weapon of the ninja is the shadow. Exit to light is very dangerous."

"Let's just say it is none of our people," Elsa whispered to his older brother.

"Fact."

"Relax, Sensei," Raph said casually. "It's just a little story. What's the worst that can happen?"

Splinter did not answer, but looked for a couple of seconds, before sighing, and walk back to the dojo. "Come, Elsa."

Elsa stiffened, and exchanged a look with Leo. "I guess it's your shuriken" he said, pushing her back.

Stumbling back, she looked at him, before following his Sensei in the dojo. As soon as they entered, she said, "I swear it was not my shuriken!"

"You wanted to talk to me?" Splinter said, the slightest hint of amusement in his voice.

"What? Oh, right! Uh huh ... Yeah ... Well ..." She smiled nervously. Then she sighed. "As it was my mother and my sister..se that you do not like about them but I just want ..."

Splinter put a hand on his shoulder, and his stammer waver. "Elsa ... your mother ... it was like you ... strong proud and cared about the people he loved but you have a warrior spirit ... here." Splinter said pointing at the heart of the young.

Elsa allowed a small smile.

"And your sister ... she was so happy ... I love to see you with Miwa..y as I said, you've become a courageous kunoichi, I think Miwa would have been very similar. But I often filled with great joy. " Splinter smiled. "I hope you understand my daughter"

Elsa thought about it, and finally gave a full smile. She hugged him. "Thank you ... father ... We never forget..true?"

"While living in our hearts will never forget them," said Splinter

"Although I have to Miwa my side..i have the world best big brothers" Elsa said watching his brothers play.


End file.
